<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Date by moominlippie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232079">After Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moominlippie/pseuds/moominlippie'>moominlippie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moominlippie/pseuds/moominlippie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW Jinsoul and Jungeun going back to one or the other's house after a date, where they eventually end up dry-humping on the couch. Jungeun only intends this as foreplay, but Jinsoul is already getting overwhelmed. Jungeun finds this amusing and endearing, leaning close to whisper something teasingly into Jinsoul's ear. It turns out that Jinsoul is more excited than Jungeun thought, and hits orgasm without any further stimulation, to the surprise of Jungeun and the embarrassment of Jinsoul. What happens next? -prompt from https://prompts.neocities.org/ (eliasz)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul &amp; Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi keep safe also I rushed this and didn't proofread cause it's literally 1:32 am and i'm sleepy. I mostly write fluffs but this time only because I miss the lipsoul tag</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their dinner date, Jungeun and Jinsoul immediately went up to their house calling it a day.</p><p>Jungeun grabbed Jinsoul's hand and closed the door by kicking it.</p><p>They straight up went to the couch, giggling as much and cuddled.</p><p>Something went from Jungeun's mind, smirking at the thought of it. She decided to tease the girl just for a foreplay.</p><p>Jungeun grabbed Jinsoul's hip, making Jinsoul on top of her. She pressed their bodies together while she humped on Jinsoul. </p><p>Jinsoul blushed furiously at Jungeun's sudden aggressiveness. Blushing more when Jungeun started dry-humping her.</p><p>Jinsoul was getting turned on and Jungeun noticed it. She found it amusing and endearing as she teased the taller girl more, leaning to her ear and whispering dirty talks to her.</p><p>"Just thinking the way your skin reacts to my touch sends me enough to shiver. Just by seeing you, my body aches."</p><p>Jungeun said while nibbling Jinsoul's ear down to licking her neck and sucking it.</p><p>Jinsoul hid her reddened face at the crook of Jungeun's neck and moaned.</p><p>Their house was filled with Jinsoul's moans and pants. Sweats are forming on their temples as their bodies were hot in the cold breeze of the night.</p><p>It was fun and all until Jinsoul buckled and hit her orgasm without any further stimulation while moaned so loudly. Jinsoul widened her eyes followed by an ashamed face with her. </p><p>Jungeun was surprised with it and she can't help but to feel turned on. This was supposed to be just for teasing and shit, but she didn't expected more.</p><p>Jungeun grabbed Jinsoul's chin and forcefully shoved her lips against Jinsoul's. Holding her nape and biting Jinsoul's lips to part it. Jinsoul moaned at the pleasure Jungeun's tongue giving her and their salivas were starting leaked. </p><p>Jinsoul struggled breathing and separated their lips, gasping for breath. Jungeun observed Jinsoul, literally having heavy breathing just to catch her breath.</p><p>Jungeun then lifted Jinsoul and started kissing her. Jinsoul was not prepared for it. Jungeun went up to their bed and closed the door by her leg. </p><p>She threw Jinsoul onto their bed while stripping herself, leaving herself with her bra and jeans only. She straddled Jinsoul and started kissing her neck, finding the most sensitive part and sucking it until it formed a purple-ish mark. </p><p>Jinsoul growled as Jungeun tugged her shirt, removing it immediately. Jungeun continued her work kissing Jinsoul while a mewling Jinsoul grabbed her brunette hair.</p><p>"Jungeun please.."</p><p>"Later. Be patient."</p><p>Jinsoul whimpered at the lack of touch down there. Jinsoul's center was throbbing like crazy and it's making her insane.</p><p>"I c-can't handle i-it no m-more"</p><p>Hearing Jinsoul sobbing, she can't help but to feel pity to the girl. She was teasing her too much so she decided to end it all. </p><p>Her kisses went up from Jinsoul's lips, to her neck, the valley of her breasts and kissing her tummy and hips before lifting her stare at Jinsoul, still kissing it.</p><p>Jinsoul take the hint and nodded her head vigorously, trying to smile at the girl.</p><p>Jungeun unbuttoned her pants and throw it as where only God knows. She rolled Jinsoul panties and backed up lightly to admire the sight in front of her.</p><p>perfect.</p><p>Jungeun thought. Jinsoul heavy breathing and panting intensely, her arm on her mouth, trying to cover the noises she made. Her messy hair that covered half of her face, all begging for her touch. She felt very lucky for having such a partner that she'll have for the rest of her life. She can't wait.</p><p>Back to her work, she held Jinsoul's thigh, lifting it slightly as she kissed it softly, licking it. She then dramatically stopped just by Jinsoul's center, giving it a long, slow lick. </p><p>Jinsoul moaned, throwing her head back and taking Jungeun's hair with her hand.</p><p>Jungeun was still at it, still teasing Jinsoul giving her slow lick at her clit, just to see Jinsoul's scrunched up face. She chuckled silently at Jinsoul's face.</p><p>Jinsoul noticed it and went full complaining. She wanted to came now or she'll do it by herself.</p><p>"Fingers Jungeun, s-stop t-teasing me"</p><p>Jinsoul complained, frown visible at her face. She'll not survived if Jungeun keeps doing it.</p><p>"M'kay"</p><p>Jungeun said innocently before shoving two finger straight into her clit. Jinsoul's eyes wide opened, mouth agape in a silent cry with pleasure.</p><p>Jungeun then kissed Jinsoul, steadying her pace in taking in and out her fingers. Jinsoul shuddered and thrusting herself into Jungeun's fingers. </p><p>Jinsoul felt she'll reach her peak anytime soon and she's not this embarrassed at how fast she'll hit her orgasm, again.</p><p>Jungeun might noticed it by Jinsoul's body taking her fingers deliciously while twitching her body.</p><p>Jungeun entered the third finger. This time Jinsoul screamed, really felt her orgasm approaching her fast. Just a couple of harsh thrusts, Jinsoul came, arching her back while moaning a series of Jungeun's name.</p><p>Jungeun was still thrusting her fingers more, then took them out. She then licked her fingers, tasting Jinsoul and kissing her. </p><p>Jungeun went beside Jinsoul and covered the both of them using the duvet cover. Jungeun's arm snaked around Jinsoul's shoulder, bringing her closer and tucking her chin under Jinsoul's head. </p><p>"You took me so well" Jungeun teased.</p><p>"Well it's because you suddenly lifted me, dry-humped me and talk dirty to me." Jinsoul while rolling her eyes. Giggles followed after.</p><p>Soon, they were both embraced themselves while falling into a deep slumber after a wink wonk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bye follow me i guess (?) @/lipsoul_citrus</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>